Fluttercord: A Love Story Part Three: Family
by StarryNight1313
Summary: The third and probably final installment of the Fluttercord love series. Enjoy!


Fluttercord: A Love Story

Part Three: Starting a Family

Fluttershy awoke to find her husband next to her, sleeping soundly. She kissed his furry cheek and stroked his bristly mane. After almost a year of married life, she was long used to waking up beside her lover. She smiled gently and stroked back her bedhead. It was so nice to wake up to her best friend.

Suddenly she felt dizzy. Putting a hoof to her head she fainted back onto the bed. It sprang up as she plopped down. Discord blinked away as he felt the bed move from under him. He stirred, his eyebrows springing up as he saw his wife tipped backwards looking more pale than usual. He began to stroke her cheek gently, then more fervently. His worry grew until she gave a short moan.

"Mm," she groaned.

Discord picked her up and held he in his arms like a babe.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he pushed, his voice strained with worried.

Fluttershy cracked open her eyes, lashes fluttering slowly.

"I feel…horrible. Call Rarity or Twilight…get some help."

Discord snapped his fingers and within the instant two notes were delivered to each of the mares. Rarity and Twilight came as soon as they could, with Discord still holding Fluttershy in bed. Rarity ran to Fluttershy's side and kept her cool with wet rags. Well, fashionable rags with stitching and gems on the side. Twilight had at least five books in her saddlebag which she was now reading through all at once with her levitation magic holding them all up at once. The yellow mare gave a long sigh. Twilight put a hoof to the other's belly and listened closely.

"Oh Fluttershy!"

Rarity looked at Twilight with big blue eyes sparkling.

"You're pregnant!"

Through the rest of the day Rarity and Twilight spent hours gushing over Fluttershy. The rest of the group came over later and gave congratulations as well. Fluttershy was still reclined on her bed simply smiling and letting her friends oh and ah over her.

"According to my calculations," said Twilight with a pencil rolling near her, "It should be about seven months before you give birth!"

Fluttershy smiled, though it seemed fragile and taught. This was all a lot for her to think about at the moment. She was very happy, but still…this was a big change. Change could be really scary. Discord seemed to read her thoughts and he embraced her gently.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out together."

Fluttershy hugged him in return. Her friends planned to organize a shower in a few months time. Rarity expressed interest but relented and decided to let Pinkie Pie plan instead. Everything seemed to be getting more and more exciting.

The yellow mare was wandering around the garden, singing and warbling with her blue birds and popinjays. The sun was bright and warm in Equestria today and everything seemed calm. Angel was off frolicking with some other rabbits and a chipmunk or two. Fluttershy sat amongst some daisies and inhaled lightly; they smelled absolutely delightful. She closed her eyes momentarily to enjoy the moment; in a matter of moons she was going to have a baby! Not only that, but Discord's baby! It would be interesting, to say the least, as the child may look like Discord or have his powers. But the mare shrugged off this negative thought; it did not matter after all. Whatever came she was certain she could handle it.

Discord was wandering out in the Everfree Forest, thinking, ironically, about the same thing his wife was. What if the child had chaotic powers? What if it…resembled him? He shoved the thought to the bottom of his mind but it repeatedly surfaced, growing more potent each time. It would be a monster. Anything would be a monster if it came from him…

That night Discord returned to the cottage. Fluttershy was awake, but dreary, lying on the couch. Her hair looked disheveled. The moment she saw him, however, she smiled languidly and beckoned him to come over.

"Good evening sweetheart," she said, then, upon seeing his troubled face, "What is the matter darling?"

Discord bent down in a slow effort to kiss the top of her head. He did so and knelt down beside his bride as slowly as he could.

"I'm worried. What if the child…is like me?" he asked haltingly, tears beckoning into his eyes.

Fluttershy smiled gently and took his paw between both of her hooves. A mixture of worry and caring was fixed upon her face.

"You mean that the child will have powers?" asked the yellow mare.

Discord shook his head slowly. His ears were bent down almost in shame, his horns even seemed to bend down.

"Yes, but more than that. What if the child…looks like me too? What if…our child is a monster?" Discord asked, not daring to look her in the eyes as he said such a thing.

Fluttershy dropped his paw in shock. She raised her hooves to her mouth, which was agape. Slowly she began to shake her head, over and over, then faster and faster.

"Discord how could you! This is _our_ child you are talking about! It will be beautiful because it was born from our love," Fluttershy insisted, her voice strong and resonate.

Discord took her gently into his arms. Never before had the Lord of Chaos felt so weak and vulnerable. He began to stroke her pink mane softly. A child born of her would surely be more lovely than anything. A child born from him…well that was another matter entirely.

"I am a monster. Anything that comes from me will also be a monster," Discord said sadly, but resolutely.

The pegasus, still in his arms, began to embrace him in return.

"It will be okay darling. And you are not a monster. I love you and I will love your child every bit as much as I love you. That is a fact."

After that, everything went smoothly. Fluttershy and her friends had a small shower in which she received many gifts and much adulation. Discord and Spike were both present as well, but neither of them were as involved as the mares. Another few months later and the baby would be due. In fact, it was only three months until the expected arrival. The happy couple could not wait!

Fluttershy, her belly heavy and swollen, lifted herself slightly off the ground with her wings and flew upstairs. She turned on her shower and began to wash herself. As she was sitting in the warm water, she felt a sudden pain. With another spasm of pain she fell to the shower floor, writhing in agony. The water continued to pour on top of her like a rainstorm. She coughed the water out of her mouth continually, breathing raggedly. Her stomach hurt! With the softest of voices she called out continually for her husband. As she did so she looked down. Amidst the pouring water and the pain she could see something. It was completely red—blood. The pegasus gave a shrill scream, the likes of which her husband could have heard from beyond the bounds of Equestria.

Discord teleported to her side immediately. What he saw absolutely horrified him. On the floor of the shower was a half-wet, bedraggled looking mare coughing and hacking as blood seemed to pool around her. He grabbed her immediately and teleported them both to the doctor's office.

The sign on the door of the doctor's office said "closed." It was a Monday afternoon; they always were closed on Monday's. Without thinking any further Discord teleported them both into Twilight's tree.

Twilight saw a bright flash of light and two figures standing before her. First she saw Discord, tall and lean, holding something. Then she saw Fluttershy, crying and moaning widely, bleeding everywhere. Twilight Sparkle sprang into action.

"Spike get some blankets and hot water for Fluttershy!"

Spike did so and the purple mare galloped to be with her friend. Discord was cradling her like a babe in his arms.

"What's going on?" Discord asked, his voice cracking out of worry.

Twilight magically summoned some of the towels Spike was carrying towards her and began to try and clean the blood off of the yellow pegasus. It was of no use though, the blood kept on coming.

Twilight used the hot water Spike had brought to ease the muscle tension near Fluttershy's stomach and just under it. This was not good. She continued to ignore Discord and his questions and attended solely to her friend.

"Push Fluttershy," said Twilight.

Her friend, still bellowing, did so. The moaning and pain continued for ten minutes or more until finally a whoosh of blood arrived. Twilight cleaned it all quickly with the towels and was walking out to get rid of the towels. Fluttershy stopped her with but a word.

"Twilight, what are you doing?"

The unicorn turned, tears in her violet eyes.

"A miscarriage Fluttershy, you had a miscarriage," she said quietly, her head hanging low.

Fluttershy did not prevent Twilight from doing what she needed to with the towels. She felt incredibly weak, but reached up for her husband the best she could. Discord had no words. Both held each other in utter silence. The unicorn returned some time later and the couple thanked her and took their leave. Twilight warned Fluttershy to be careful and rest easy for awhile. The pegasus simply nodded and let her husband fly them home.

When they arrived home Fluttershy went straight to their room and shut the door. Discord heard it lock from the other side with a quick click. Then he heard a soft, muffled cry. He went into the living room, sat on the couch, and also wept bitterly.

Fluttershy did not leave her room for more than a month. Discord took over the duties of feeding her animals and tended to the cleaning of the house as well as bringing meals to the room. He always left the meals at the door and about an hour later would see them come out, hardly eaten at all. Finally, after more than a month, Discord went to the door and knocked.

"Fluttershy, my love, please let me in," he said quietly, tears streaming down his furry face.

The door clicked open. Discord walked in and sat on the bed near his beloved wife. He held her and stroked her gently.

"I love you," she said through hot tears.

Discord kissed her forehead and snuggled her close.

"Don't worry my love. I promise we will try again. We will have another."

The mare said nothing and continued to cry. Nothing and no pony could replace the child she had lost. She knew that, and she knew he did as well. But she cried for her lost child anyways, holding onto the thing she loved most dearly.

It was over a year and a half before Fluttershy could conceive again. When she finally did, she was overjoyed, but frightened. Before even telling her husband, she went over to meet Zecora deep in the Everfree Forest. Though the journey was dark and frightening, she braved it in hopes that Zecora would have an answer for her. Within about an hour or so she arrived at the door. After a deep breath she took a hoof and knocked upon the door. A moment later the zebra opened the door and, for once, without a word, let her in.

Fluttershy walked inside and whispered something incoherent. When she saw that Zecora could not understand her, she said it a little louder.

"Zecora, I need your help."

Zecora nodded, hugged the yellow pegasus gently, and put down a cup of tea for her.

"If there is anything I can do, I promise to do it for you."

The buttercup-colored mare smiled at the familiarity of the zebra's rhymes and drank from her cup of tea.

"I am pregnant again. This time…this time I want to be sure the baby will live."

Zecora dropped the cup of tea she had been holding. The wooden cup fell to the floor and the liquid seeped into the dirt below. Nothing was said for a long time. The black and white mare picked up the cup and began to look at her cauldron longingly.

"I remedy I can brew for certain but you must be more than determined."

Fluttershy nodded, tears hot on her cheeks. She nodded. No matter what, she had to protect her baby. Zecora took a start and began to cook up a potion. A little black iris, a bit of sticky sap, a bit of infused vines, and so much more, were all added to the cauldron. By morning there was a deep bubbling potion in front of the mother-to-be. It was thick and black.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Fluttershy softly.

Zecora looked to the left gently then back again.

"Certain it can be, but this must remain only between you and me."

Fluttershy agreed and drank the potion. It was thick, hot, and tasted horrid, but if it would save her future child so be it. She consumed it quickly, thanked the zebra, and hurried home before her husband awoke. Zecora took the cup to wash it free of the potion, but dropped it upon the floor on her way over. Had she been paying attention, though it had been a long night for her, she would have noticed some of the potion run out of the cup and fizzle into the ground.

When Discord awoke he found Fluttershy beside him sound asleep. She held her hooves around her and from the way she was sleeping it looked as if she were protecting her stomach. Discord frowned; something was different about her. He sniffed at her mane. It did not smell rosy but misty and murky. He shook her shoulder gently and said:

"Time to awaken my darling," he mummered gently.

Fluttershy's eyes fluttered to life, They were red-rimmed and sore, but she knew she had to look as if she had never left the house at all. With a loving little smile she gazed up at her husband and whispered:

"Guess what darling?"

Discord cocked his head, slightly concerned.

"Are you alright Fluttershy?" he asked.

She nodded, though she herself was uncertain, and said calmly:

"We're going to have a baby."

Discord's face lit up and he embraced her gently, kissing her forehead again and again. His joy was wordless but not expressionless as he hugged and kissed his darling wife.

"I'm so happy!" he said, his magic making the room spin around them.

Fluttershy giggled lightly and hugged him gently. This time everything would be alright. This time for certain.

It was not certain. It was a complete wreck. True, the baby was born. True, the baby was born on time. True the baby was born alive, however the child took one breath and was never to take another one.

Fluttershy left the house shortly after to stay with Rarity. Discord stayed alone in the cottage. The yellow pegasus did not cry; she did not shed one tear. Rarity kept her on the guest couch in her lounge and often slept under or beside her to make sure of her safety and comfort. It was really of no use though, as the mare did not move from the couch. She did not eat, did not sleep, did not speak.

One day, Rarity sat beside her best friend and murmured into her ear gently.

"You know, Fluttershy, nothing can ever get better if everything else stays the same. I know what this means to you. But I…I also know that Discord loves you and he is hurt as well. You are both alone…would it not be better if you were alone together?"

Fluttershy gazed up at her friend, her teal eyes almost expressionless. She said nothing but gave Rarity a soft hug and left the Carousel Boutique. With all speed she flew back across town to her cottage. Her husband was alone, and he needed her.

Without words she flung open the door and galloped into his arms. He was wordless and happy as she jumped onto his lap. Together at last, they embraced for a long, long time. They slept together on the couch that night and not one word was uttered. Then, in the morning, Discord declared:

"Fluttershy, I love you. If we are not destined to have a child, so be it, but I will do everything in my power to keep you happy every moment."

The butterfly mare kissed him on the forehead and smiled. A single tear slipped down her face.

"Well, the third time is the charm."

And so it was. A little filly was born to the couple about a year and a half later. Twilight oversaw the birth along with Rarity and, when it had ended, the rest of the girls and Discord filed into the small cottage room. In her hooves Fluttershy was holding a tiny filly. It had a black mane and sparkling blue eyes. Discord looked down upon their daughter.

"It looks…so normal. Are we sure this is my child?" he asked, a bit of disdain coloring his voice.

The child yawned and stretched. Its front legs were that of a cheetah and the back hooves were that of a pony, a pink pony. Her tail was messy and black-colored. Beneath her mane was a tiny set of deer antlers. Fluttershy giggled and snuggled the filly closely.

"I believe she is yours dear heart."

Discord kissed her forehead lightly, a tear running down his furry cheek. He snuggled next to his wife and they lay together for a long while. The other ponies circled around and began to coo after the child.

"What is her name?" asked Twilight suddenly.

Fluttershy turned to Discord and said:

"I was thinking we could name her something important to both of us, something that brought us together…"

Discord nudged her on, waiting anxiously for her response.

"Harmony."

Discord kissed his wife on mouth softly and whispered into her ear.

"Perfect. Oh darling, this is perfect."

Everything was perfect. Everything was a perfect start for the new little family.

"I love you" ~~


End file.
